Gravity Fours
by Kamiro G.S
Summary: What's better than one lot of Pines twins? Two lots! Join dipper and Mabel with their 15-year-old twin brother and sister, the cool-headed Max, and Aqua, whose power in music may be more than just musical. Come join them as they all discover the mysteries of gravity falls! (three guesses as to why she's called Aqua and the first two don't count)
1. Tourist Trapped (pt1)

_Ah, Summer break. A time for leisure, recreation, and taking 'er easy... _

_Unless you're me._

A billboard stood with the words: 'welcome to gravity falls' on it. Then, suddenly a go-cart smashed through it carrying four people, two in the cart, one on the roof and one hanging on to the rear bumper.

"It's getting closer!" a girl said to the other four as a monster drew near.

"I can see that!" another girl said from the roof of the go-cart, attempting to stand up and steady herself.

"Dipper! Look out!" a boy called, pulling himself up into the cart. A tree fell in front of the go-cart and the boy driving was barely able to avoid it. All four of the teens* screamed

**(Author's note: technically teens)**

_Rest assured, there is a perfectly logical explanation._

**Many years ago…**

"Mam, Sir, I am happy to announce that you're newly born twins are happy and healthy." A Nurse informed the Pines. The two smiled on each other, pleased with their growing family. Would you like to see them?" The nurse asked, to which the new parents nodded. Soon, they were cradling their newborns, both soundly asleep, then they heard some commotion from outside. Mrs. Pines chuckled

"Did those rascals want to see their new brother and sister?" She called out. Then, two three-year-old kids ran in, one boy, one girl, both brown haired with a hint of blonde. They were now peering at there siblings in awe of the tiny humans.

"What are their names?" The boy asked.

"Well, Max, your new sister's name is Mabel, and your brother's name is-"

"Hey, Mummy! His forehead looks like the big dipper!" The girl interrupted. Mrs. Pines looked down at the newborn boy.

"Hmm, so it does, Aqua."

"He's like me!" Aqua stated

"Yes Aqua, he is like you." Her mother assured her. Aqua replied giving a big toothy grin.

"Well never in my life did I think that we'd have two sets of twins in this family, let alone all having the same birthday." Mr pines said, "Sorry this interrupted your big day you two."

"That's okay, this is da best gift ever!" Max said.

**Twelve years later...**

Four people stood just off the road, two boys, two girls. They were all holding suitcases and staring up at a house which had a large sign that read out "Mystery Shack" however the S had fallen off and it read: "Mystery hack"

"Well, this place certainly has… Character." The taller girl with a cyan tipped brown hair. "I mean it's not a total dump." As she said that, a raccoon scurried past knocking of a trash can. She sighed. "Never mind, it's a total dump."

"Oh cheer up Aqua, look on the bright side! A totally new place to meet a lot of new people!" the shorter girl said enthusiastically.

"Well my dear sister Mabel, I believe you have the right attitude. Sure, this place is a dump, but that can't stop us from having a good time." The taller boy with brown hair and a slightly muscular build told his siblings.

"I guess you have a point, Max. Eh, what have we got to lose, right Dipper?" Aqua asked her little brother.

"Well, at least we have the comforting fact of that," Dipper replied. The four siblings approached the front door of the shack. After knocking, and some muffle stumbling, an elderly man in a suit, fez, and eyepatch with a large pair of glasses on.

"Hello and welcome to the mystery shack, I'm Mr. Mystery and I shall be your guide!" The man said animatedly.

"Are you Stanford Pines?" Dipper asked. The man paused for a moment as his eyes slimmed.

"Who wants to know?" The man said cautiously

"We're you great nieces and nephews, Aqua, Max Dipper and Mabel?" Aqua said to the man.

"Ah! Yes! Sorry I completely forgot that was today. Yes, I'm Stanford Pines, but you can call me your Gruncle Stan!" The man said, removing the eyepatch. "Please, come in." the twinses* followed their 'Gruncle' inside

**(*Author's note: I will use this to address all four Pines twins)**

Inside the shack, it seemed that Stan had renovated part of his house into a shop. "Yep, this is the legendary tourist trap: The Mystery Shack! Here I give tourist tours about wired and wonderful things I have come into possession with."  
"Oh, so the sign outside had an S on it," Mabel said softly to her siblings.

"Now come and meet my two other employees, Wendy and Soos." Stan continued, leading them over to the gift shop register which had the sign: NO REFUNDS, leaning on it. At the register, feet on the counter was a redheaded teenage girl who wore a plaid shirt and lumberjack's hat.

"Sup." Was all she said to the four.

The other was a large young man who fore a cap and a large shirt with a question mark on it.

"Hey there dudes and dudettes, I'm Soos, your friendly local repairman," Soos said cheerfully.

"You four will be sleeping upstairs in the attic, now, don't expect you get to live under this roof scot-free. No, I'll have you three working in the shop. Now go and unpack your things, I have jobs for you." Stan pointed at them.

The four siblings trudged upstairs into the attic. Once there, they saw the layout of their room, four beds, two near the window, two near the door. Mabel began putting posters up immediately. "This place is amazing! Look at all my splinters!" Mabel held up her hands to show large splinters all over her hands.

"I Hope this place has nice acoustics," Aqua said, setting down her black guitar case. Dipper had walked over to the other bed by the window and was startled when a goat was on his bed.

"And there's a goat on my bed." He commented. Max walked over and picked the goat up.  
"Hello there little guy, how'd you get in here?" Max asked the goat. The goat simply let out a baa and began to chew on Mabel's sweater.

"Heh, yes you can keep chewing on my sweater," Mabel told the goat.

"Okay, back to the wilderness with you my horned friend," Max said, dropping the goat out the window.

"If everything is as odd as that was, this summer will be bound to be interesting," Aqua said to her family. Aqua always looked after her family, because by all technicality she was the eldest and she really did show it. Her interest in music was only trumped by her interest in having the best time with her family and keep them safe.

"Okay everybody, time for the twin twins' first photo of their summer trip, gather round!" Max told his siblings. Max was always a really fun big brother to have, he loved helping others and was good at sports, but sometimes he could be as childish as Mabel, most usually with her. The Four brunettes gathered around to have their photo snapped by Max, huddled together as Max flipped his phone around.

"Say, Mystery Shack!" Mable said, grinning

"Mystery Shack!" The others replied as Max took the selfie.

**A Week Later…**

The Pines had now settled into their life at Gravity Falls. Mabel was optimistic about the whole ordeal and was having the time of her life, Max was in his natural habitat, adventuring around the woods, Aqua hung out with Dipper and Mabel, disappearing to play music sometimes, but Dipper was having a difficult time to readjust to his new setting. In the Mystery Shack, the Pines twinses were attending to the gift shop, Aqua was strumming her guitar at the counter, Dipper was cleaning, Max was stocking shelves and Mabel was watching a boy open a folded piece of paper.

"He's looking at it! Aqua He's looking at it!" Mabel whispered

"Huh?" Aqua stopped playing "Looking at what Mabel?" she asked. Aqua then looked over at the boy who Mabel was staring at. The note the boy was holding read the following: Do you like me? Yes? Definitely? Absolutely! The boy nervously looked around.

"I rigged it!" Mabel said

"Mabel, I know you're doing the whole 'boy crazy' phase, but I think you're overdoing the crazy part. Dipper told his twin as he wiped a glass jar.

Mabel blew a raspberry "C' mon Dipper! This is our first summer away from home! It's my big chance to have an epic summer romance! And I think I'm not the only one that should get in on the action." Mabel raised an eyebrow at Aqua

"Not gonna happen Mabel." Aqua told her "You know how I work." She was now tuning her guitar.

"Well Mabel, while I think you may have a point, do you have to flirt with every guy you meet?" Max asked

"Well big bro, unlike you and your roguishly good looks, I need to win them over with my Fan-Tas-Tic personality." Mabel put her hands on her hips. "Now, mock all you want bothers, sister. but I got a good feeling about this summer. I wouldn't be surprised if the man of my dreams walked through that door right now." Mabel pointed to the door as Stan walks through and burps.

Aqua snorted, "Are you sure it isn't the man of your nightmares?" Dipper and max laughed.

"Aww! Why?!"

Stan came over to the four of them. "All right people look alive. I need somebody to go hang up these signs in the spooky part of the forest."

"Not it." Aqua, Dipper, and Mabel said together.

"Max you're also not it. Last time I had you hang up signs, they were so far up the tree, nobody could see them" Stan told Max

"Aww, okay," Max said, disheartened

"Also not it," Soos said.

"Nobody asked you, Soos," Stan told him

"I know," Soos replied, "and I'm comfortable with that." He then takes a bit of a chocolate bar.

"Wendy!" Stan shouted, "I need you to hang up these signs!"

Wendy reached her hand over without looking up from a magazine. "I would, but I. Just. Can't. Reach…" She said, obviously not putting any actual effort in.

Stan pinched his brow "I'd fire all of you if I could. Now, let's make it eenie meenie miney…" he pointed at Dipper "You."

"Aw, what? Grunkle Stan, whenever I'm in those woods, I feel like I'm being watched." Dipper complained

"Yeah, me too. It's soothing." Aqua said

"What?" Dipper asked

"What?" Aqua replied.

"I'm telling you, something weird is going on in this town. Just today, my mosquito bites spelled out 'BEWARE.'" Dipper lifted up his sleeve to show a series of bites that spelled out 'BEWARE' that looked like it spelled 'BEWARB'

"That says 'BEWARB.' Look, kid. The whole "monsters in the forest" thing are just local legend, drummed up by guys like me to sell merch to guys like that." They all looked over at a fat sweaty man who was chuckling at a Stan bobblehead.

"Hey Dips, if it makes you feel any better, I'll tag along. As I said, I don't mind the forest." Aqua told her little brother

"Thanks, Aqua."

The two headed outside, dipper holding a hammer and nails, and Aqua holding the signs.

"Ugh, nobody ever believes what I'm telling them." Dipper ranted as he posted the first sign

"Well, I believe you Dips, if it's any… **Constellation**." Aqua snorted a bit at her little joke. She and Dipper usually made a lot of star joke with each other. Dipper, however, wasn't in the mood.

"Not now Aqua, It's just… I don't know. I have this gut feeling there's just not something right here."

"Well, my gut believes your gut, but it also says your gut needs to take a chill pill." Aqua hobbled over to dipper, hands on her slim stomach, "Gut buddies!" she said in a deep, gruff voice. This cheered Dipper up.

"Hand me another one of those signs."

"Hyup!" Aqua tossed one over. Dipper caught it and stumbled back slightly under the weight. He then began to hammer it into a tree, but instead, it made a metal clanking sound.

"Huh?" Dipper exclaimed. Aqua came over to look at what her little brother had found.

"Why is there some kind of metal tree out in the forest?" Aqua asked. Dipper wiped away the thick dust that had settled on the tree, revealing a secret control panel.

"Cool!" The siblings admired. Dipper goes to press one of the two buttons on the panel, but Aqua stopped him.

"Dipper, should we really mess with this? Old? Creepy? Mysterious? It checks all the boxes of Not a good idea."

"Exactly!" Dipper said "This could lead to answers! And when have you ever been one for good ideas."

Aqua paused for a moment. "Fair enough," she said whilst pushing one of the two buttons. Behind them a hatch opened, starting a goat. "Wait a moment, isn't that…"

"Hey Aqua, check this out!" Dipper Called over to his sister. He was huddled over the hatch, inside was a small metal outcrop that held a single leather book with a six-fingered hand and the number three. Dipper opened the book and began to read aloud. "It is hard to believe I now have been studying the wonderous and strange secrets of Gravity Falls, Orogen." Dipper began flipping through the pages.

"What the heck is all this?" Aqua asked, rhetorically. Dipper Landed on a page with the large red words: TRUST NO-ONE. Aqua was now reading, "My suspicions have been confirmed. I am being watched. I must hide this book before he finds it." Aqua stopped reading "Who's He?" Dipper Shrugged and turned back to the book.

"Remember, in Gravity Falls, there is no-one you can trust." Dipper set the book down "No-one you can trust…" He repeated.

"HALLO!" Mabel suddenly appeared.

"AH!" Aqua and Dipper were surprised by their sister's sudden appearance

"What you got there Dipper? Some kind of nerd book?" Mabel asked.

"Mabel, what have I asked you about calling Dipper a nerd?" Aqua scolded Mabel.  
"He's a little bit nerdy Sis," Max said, also appearing "and that's a good thing!"

"So, what are you doing out here you guys?" Dipper asked, skeptically.

"Mabel here thought she could find more mushrooms than me." Max scruffled Mabel's hair. "FOOLISH MORTAL! You can not beet the great Artimas, god of tracking!" He said in a booming voice

"Artemis was a girl, Max," Aqua informed him with a smile

"That changes nothing!" Max now adopting a feminine tone. The twinses laughed at their brother.

**Well there's part 1 of the first episode. I thought that giving another set of Pines twins would create some interesting dynamics for the rewrite, so we'll have to see where that goes. Now, I a still building Max and Aqua's characters, so any suggestions/feedback would be appreciated, as I am still deciding on things like if Aqua should be asexual or homosexual (and have some dumb romantic rivalry with Dipper). Anywho, stick around and review, because I may just put some of your suggestions in!**


	2. Tourist trapped (pt2)

Dipper paced the living room whilst reading from the journal whilst Max leaned against a wall, Aqua was sitting on the chair and Mabel on the chair's arm.

"This is amazing you guys! Gruncle Stan said I was just being paranoid, but this book says that Gravity Falls has a mysterious dark side!" Dipper told the other three.

"Whoa!" Max said, stunned

"Get out of town!" Aqua exclaimed

"Shut Up!" Mabel said playfully, pushing Dipper.

"And get this: after a while, the pages just, stop. Like the writer somehow mysteriously vanished."

Then the doorbell rung, all four of them turned their heads.

"Who's that?" Aqua asked

"Welp, time to spill the beans!" Mabel said, poking and empty bean can, making it fall over "Boop. Beans. This girl's got a date! Whoop Whoop!" Everybody just stared at Mabel as she fell backward into Aqua's lap.

"Let me get this straight, in the half-hour Aqua and I were gone, you already found a boyfriend?" Dipper asked

"Believe me," Max told Aqua and Dipper, "I was there, and I had no idea what I witnessed. I have no words that could describe it."

"Yeah, guess I'm just, ir-re-sis-ti-ble!" Mabel waved her sweater-covered arms around.

"Just earlier today you said you had to win them over with your personality," Max told her

"Yeah, and guess what part he found irresistible? That's right!" The doorbell then rung again "Oh! Coming!" Mabel called. Dashing out of the room. Dipper replaced Mabel on the chair arm, Aqua and Max peering over his shoulder to read along with him. Gruncle Stan entered the doorway.

"Whatcha read'n there kids?"  
"I… W-we," Dipper stammered and hastily grabbed a magazine "were just catching up on…" he flipped to the cover, "Gold Chains for Old Men magazine?"

"That's a good issue," Stan said, now leaning on the chair.

"Hey Family!" Mabel called from the doorway with a figure standing next to her "Say hello to my new boyfriend"

Standing next to her was a boy slightly taller than Mabel, with a torn black hoodie with a twig sticking out of it and hair over one eye. "Sup" he groaned.

"Heyy…" Dipper mumbled uncomfortably

"Yo," Aqua said, giving a kind of two-fingered wave

"What's up?" Max asked suspiciously

"How's It hanging," Stan said nonchalantly, not entirely grasping the boy's appearance

"We met at the cemetery," Mable continued, squeezing the boy's arm "He's really deep. Oh, got a little muscle there… yeah…"

"So… What was your name?" Dipper asked whilst Stan took a swig of his drink.

"Ugh… Normal… Man!" 'Normal Man' stammered

"He means Norman." Mabel corrected, still clinging to his arm.

"Sure he does…" Max said quizzically.

"Um, is that blood, Norman?" Aqua asked. Noticing the red stain on his right cheek.

Norman looks around frantically "Just… Jam!" he replied as it dripped off his cheek

Mabel gasped "Me too! Look at this!" she gestured to herself and Norman. Max's eyes slimmed whilst he looked at 'Norman'

"You want to… Hold hands… or whatever?" Norman asked Mabel.

"Oh my goodness!" Mabel turned to her brothers and sister "Don't wait up!" was all she said before running out the door. Norman finger gunned before slamming into the doorframe and following Mabel, but not before crashing into something else they couldn't see.

"Okay, I'm not an 'expert' on boyfriends, but I'm right when I say it's not just me who found that creepy," Aqua asked her two brothers.

"Oh yeah, definitely"

"Absolutely."

"Any clue on what it might be?"

"Other than the slight overtone of 'Edgy Undead Goth?' Not much."

Dipper stroked his chin. "Undead you say? To the journal!" he dramatically announced

"Dipper it's right here," Max told Dipper as he held up the book

"Then, to somewhere to read the journal!"

"Eh?" Stan grunted 

The three remaining Pines were now in a higher part of the attic. Dipper read from the book as Aqua and Max listened on.

"Known for their pale skin and bad attitude, these creatures are often mistaken for… Teenagers!" Dipper exclaimed.

"Wait, what entry is that from?" Max asked

"This!" Dipper flipped the book around so he and Aqua could see "Beware Gravity Fall's, nefarious, Undead!" All three of them gasped and pictured Norman in place of the ink drawing of the zombie in the book.

"ZOMBIE!" Max called

**-Cut to Stan-**

Stan stopped straightening his bowtie for a second

"Did somebody say, Crombie? What is that, Crombie? That's not even a word. You're losing your mind, Stan."

**-Cut back to Aqua, Max, and Dipper- **

The three took in what they just comprehended, if be it a little farfetched. Then they heard groaning from the window and peered out the glass, only to see Norman stumbling towards an innocent looking Mabel with his arms outstretched. Dipper began to bang on the glass, trying to call Mabel. When Norman got to Mabel and removed his hands, it revealed a daisy chain.

"Daisies? You rapscallion!" Mable said.

"But we were meant to do daisy chains…" Max sulked

"Hmm, is our sister really dating a zombie, or am I just going crazy?"

"It's a dilemma to be sure," Soos said from a stepladder.

"AH!" Aqua yelled, jumping away from Soos' sudden appearance.

"Hey doods, couldn't help but hear you guys talking alone in this empty room."  
Dipper walked up to Soos "Soos, you've seen Mabel's new boyfriend. He's got to be a zombie, right?"

"Or some other form of undead" Aqua added.

"Depends, how many brains did you see the guy eat?" Soos asked Dipper.

"Zero," Dipper said, disheartened

"look dood, I believe you. I'm always noticing weird stuff in this tow, like the mailman? Pretty sure that dood's a werewolf."

**-Flashback-**

As Soos ate his lunch, a very hairy mailman walked past. Soos scooched away from him on his bench and dragged his lunch with him.

**-End Flashback-**

"but you gotta have evidence," Soos Continued "Or else everybody will think you're a major league cuckoo clock." Max and Aqua were finding Soos' speech humourous, chuckling a bit.

"As always Soos, you're right," Dipper told Soos

"My wisdom is both a blessing," Soos paused "and a curse"

They then heard Stan's voice from downstairs "Soos! The portable toilets are clogged"

Soos readjusted his hat "I am needed elsewhere." And backed out of the room. Dipper shut the book, upsetting some dost from it and turned to Aqua and Max.

"All right guys, our sister could be in trouble. We need… Some evidence." Dipper told them, his expression dramatically serious.

"I'll go get the cameras." Aqua sighed 

Aqua, Max, and Dipper followed Mabel and Norman out of the shack's property, and into a park in the town. The three observed, Dipper with camera in hand, as Mabel threw a frisbee to Norman. Norman, instead of catching it, he let it hit his head and then fell over. The three just exchanged confused expressions and shrugs. Next, they were at the local diner, Norman approached the door in a very zombie-like fashion and broke through the glass to open the door and let Mabel through. The others peered over the menus they were using to observe the two. Finally, the three had followed Mabel and Norman to a graveyard, where they were laughing and frolicking. Norman then fell into a grave with soft dirt in it, emerging later, grasping hand first, before laughing it off with Mabel.

"I think I've seen enough Dipper." Max said, "While I say Norman's creepy, not sure if it's zombie creepy, or adolescent teen creepy."

"Hmm. Hmm. Better be safe than sorry." Dipper said before running off to the shack.

"Dipper," Aqua called

"Yeah?"

"My Camera please."

"Oh, right. Sorry." Dipper apologized, handing the camera back 

Dipper burst into the bedroom with Aqua and max in tow.

"Hey Guys! I'm just getting ready for my date with Norman!" Mabel greeted "Max! Can you do my hair, I've tried, but I just can't get the knots out." Mabel tugged at the brush that was lodged in her hair.

"Sure thing Mabel." Max approached his sister to fix her mop of hair. "Tsk tsk, you've been using circular strokes again, haven't you?"

"But my hair would look wonderful with curls!"

Dipper interjected "Mabel, we need to talk about Norman!"

"Isn't he the best? Look at this giant smooch mark he gave me!" Mabel cautiously turned her head, as to not interrupt Max, to reveal a giant red mark on her cheek.

"AH!" Dipper and Aqua exclaimed

"Ha-Ha! Gullible. This was just an accident with the leaf blower!"

**Flashback**

Mabel turned on the leaf blower to suck, and put a picture of Norman on it, with the mouth cut out of it.

"Kissing practice!" Mabel announced. She puckered and went to kiss the picture, but it got sucked into the leaf blower, and due to being so close, Mabel's mouth got sucked into it as well.

"AHHHH! Turn it off! Turn it off!" Mabel yelled.

**End Flashback**

"Oh, so that's why I couldn't find it." Aqua said she turned to Mabel "And you young missy, should be glad that's not a smooch mark."

"Ugh" Mabel rolled her eyes "Yes, _mum_*."

(*Author's note: I'm Aussie, deal with it.)

"No, Mabel I'm trying to tell you that Norman is not what he seems," Dipper said, drawing out the journal.

"You think he might be a vampire?" Mabel asked in a hushed voice "That would be so awesome!"

"Depends on what vampire you're talking about Mabel. Cruddy Twilight 'glimmer in the sunlight' vampires, Boo. Ancient bat-like vampires with malediction blood curses, cool." Aqua informed her sister.

"Guess again sister, Shabam!" Dipper held up the book to the page on gnomes.

"Dip, wrong page," Max told him

"Oh, hang on… Shabam!" Dipper flipped through the book the undead page.

"A zombie?" Mabel tilted her head. "That's not funny Dipper."

"And I'm not joking Mabel!" Dipper said, frantically pacing "The blood, the limp… He never blinks! Have you noticed that?!"

"Whoa, calm down Dips," Max told him.

"Well, maybe he's blinking while you're blinking," Mabel suggested.

"Improbable, but still possible." Aqua commented.

"But remember what the journal said, guys? Trust no-one!" Dipper told them. Mabel frowned.

"Well, what about es, Dipper? Your siblings?" Mabel put on her star earrings "Beep boop."

Dipper stepped forward and shook Mabel "Mabel, he's going to eat your brain!" This seemed to hit a nerve for Mabel. She pushed Dipper away

"Dipper listen to me. Norman and I are going on a date at five o'clock, and I'm gonna be ADORABLE, and he's gonna be DREAMY," Mabel shouted at Dipper

"Uh-oh," Aqua said.

"And I'm not going to let it be ruined by any of your crazy CONSPIRACIES!" Mabel finished as she pushed dipper out of the room.

**Well here's chapter two! Not much to say, but Max's relationship with Mabel kinds of sets up the dynamic. Max is more like Mabel, and Aqua is more like Dipper. This was a pretty simple chapter, but some exciting stuff about Aqua will be happening next chapter. And to answer ****LukhasMD ****guess about Aqua's name, good try about her hair, but she did those highlights herself, Keep trying! And thanks to ****Guest**** for the bisexual proposal, but now I'm torn between that, and to be able to use the reoccurring joke about her being asexual, and not knowing anything about romance. The end goal in either scenario is that she's not being shipped. Well, just not to any of the 'Human' bachelors. **¯\\_( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)_/¯


	3. Tourist trapped (pt3)

**Hi guys, just want to quickly address something. Fanfiction is not forgiving with line spacing. I may go back and try to fix it with some other small mistakes, but no promises. Kamiro, AWAY!**

/_\

Mabel turned back to Aqua and Max.

"Ugh! I wish Dipper just trusted me for once! I know he means well, but, can't he just give it a rest?" Mabel said, sitting back down and staring at the floor. Max looked at Aqua.

"Odds and Evens?" He asked

"You call," Aqua answered.

"Mabel for evens" The twins did a sort of rock-paper-scissors movement before Max put up three fingers and Aqua two.

"Okay," Max turned his attention to Mabel "I'm just going to check on Dipper now" and then he left the room.

"Aqua, you don't think that Norman's a zombie, do you?" Mabel asked through sniffled tears. Aqua put a hand on her chin.

"Maybe, but I don't think that will stop you," Aqua told her. "If he does turn out to be a zombie, then I'm sure you'll give him a good left hook!" Mabel looked happily up to her sister. "Either way, I'm sure you made the choice that made you happy."

"Thanks, Aqua." Mabel gave her sister a hug

"Heh heh, yeah. Now how's about I finish that hair for you, I'm no Max, but I think I can manage."

"Yes please!"

**/_\**

Downstairs, Max approached Dipper who was sitting on the loungeroom chair.

"What am I going to do?" Dipper sighed

"Nothing," Max said, now next to the chair.

"Ah!" Dipper exclaimed, startled.

"You did what you thought was right, can't blame you for that."

"Mabel does," Dipper sulked

"No, she doesn't Dip. She's angry at you because you didn't trust her" Max sat beside Dipper. "You're her brother, you have the natural instinct to protect her."

"Did you ever have to protect Aqua?" Dipper asked. Max just rubbed the back of his head and laughed weakly.

"It was mainly the other way around for us," Max told Dipper "The important thing is that you tried, and I think if you just apologize to her, everything will be all right." He finished. Dipper smiled.

"Thanks, Max."

"Hey, any time Little Big."

"I thought I asked you not to call me that."

"Aww, but Little Big…" Max taunted. Dipper laughed.

/_\

It was now five, and the doorbell rang. Mabel pulled on a glittery purple sweaty with a cat and the words 'Meow Wow!' on it.  
"Coming!" Mabel called out as she raced to the door. She opened it to Norman waiting for her. "Hey, Norman! How do I look?" she asked him.

"Shiny…" Norman replied.

"You always know what to say!" Mabel told him as they walked off. Aqua came downstairs and joined her brothers on the chair. They were watching the recordings they had collected of Mabel and Norman during their 'investigation'.

Dipper sighed. "Soos was right. We don't have any real evidence." He complained as they watched Mabel taught Norman hopscotch. He fast forwards to a recording of Norman with his arm around Mabel. "You guys were right, I can be pretty paranoid sometimes and-" the trio watched as Norman's hand falls off before he glances around and reattaches it. "-WAIT WHAT?!"

"CHEESE AND CRACKERS!" Max yelled as he fell off the chair

"Holy mother of…" Aqua began

"I was right! Oh my gosh! Guys, I was right! I can't believe it!"

"DIPPER!" they both called at him

"Yeah?"

"You were right!" Aqua said

"Norman is a zombie," Max continued

"And he's alone with Mabel right now!"

Dipper grimaced.

**-Cut to Mabel-**

"Uh, Mabel, now that we've gotten to know each other, there's... there's something I should tell you," Norman said to Mabel

"Oh, Norman," Mabel replied, "you can tell me anything!" '_Please be a vampire, please be a vampire!_' Mabel thought.

**-Cut to the others- **

"You guys get something that can get us over there, fast!" Aqua told Max and Dipper

"What are you going to do Aqua?" Dipper asked

"I need to grab something first…" she replied, ominously and going upstairs. Dipper and Max looked at one another and the bolted outside and to Stan, who was conducting a group of tourists.

"Gruncle Stan! Gruncle Stan!" the called to him whilst jumping, trying to catch his attention from behind the crowd.

"And here we have Rock that looks like a face rock: the rock that looks like a face." He told the tourists. They all muttered 'is a rock'? or 'is it a face?'

"Gruncle Stan!" Max called again

"Ugh! This isn't working!" Dipper complained. He then saw Wendy getting out from the Shack's cart. He patted Max on the shoulder and pointed at the cart, Max, getting what Dipper meant, followed him over to the cart.

"Wendy! Wendy!" Max called as they came up to her

"We need to borrow the cart to save our sister from a zombie!" Dipper told her. Wendy paused for a moment. And then flipped them the keys, which Max caught.

"Don't run over any pedestrians!" She warned as she left. Max got in the driver's seat as Dipper buckled his passenger seatbelt. Aqua came running out from the shack with her guitar on her back.

"Why are you bringing your guitar, Aqua?" Dipper asked her.

"Trust me Dip. You'll be glad I did." Aqua told him, stoically. The began to drive off but were stopped by Soos

"Doods, it's me, Soos. This is for the Zombies." He handed Dipper a shovel.

"Thanks."

"And this is in case you see any piñatas" handing Dipper a Bat.

"Uh, thanks?"

"Bye, Soos!" Max called as he drove off

"Better safe than sorry!" Soos said as waved.

/_\

"So… Did you want to tell us why you have your guitar for killing a zombie that took our sister?" Max asked Aqua.

"No. If I don't use it then I won't explain it."

"Okay…"

They have been driving for a while now and have seen no site of Mabel or Norman.

"HELP!" the three heard Mabel call

"We're coming, Mabel!" Dipper declared. Max made a tight turn into a rough track through the woods, and then they came up to the strangest sight they have ever seen. A hoard on tiny men in little red pointy hats was attempting to tie down Mabel.

"What the…" Max trailed off. Mabel punched one of the little men who doubled over and began infinitely vomiting a rainbow.

"Dipper! Max! Aqua! Norman turned out to be a bunch of gnomes who want to marry me! And they're total jerks!" the gnomes began to grab at her hair "Hair! Hair! Hair!"

"Huh, gnomes. I was way off." Dipper said, pulling out the journal

"Happens to the best of us Dipper," Aqua said.

Dipper read from the journal. "Gnomes, little men of Gravity Falls, weakness: unknown."

"Well, That's no good," Max said. They turned back o Mabel, who was now tied down.

"Oh come on!" Mabel complained. Dipper approached the leader gnome.

"Hey! Let go of our sister right now!" He demanded the gnome

"Oh! Haha, hey, there! Um, you know, this is all really just a big misunderstanding. You see, your sister's not in danger. She's just marrying all one thousand of us and becoming our gnome queen for all eternity! Isn't that right, honey?" The gnome explained

"You guys are but faces" One of the gnomes quickly put their hand in front of Mabel's mouth, gagging her. Dipper and Max drew pointed their weapons at the gnomes, Aqua got into a fighting stance.

"You give our sister back right now you little weasel! Or else!" Max commanded.

"You think you can stop us?" The gnome asked. "You have no idea what we're capable of. The gnomes are a powerful race!" Dipper slipped his shovel underneath the gnome. "Do not trifle with the-" Dipper flung him into a wall. The remaining gnomes screeched and attacked. Dipper and Max were batting the gnomes away with their weapons, whilst Aqua was punching and kicking them all. Dipper then made it to Mabel and cut her free with the shovel.

"Come on guys, let's go!" Dipper said. All four booked it to the cart and got in, Max still driving whilst the other three continued to punch the gnomes away.

"They're getting away with our queen!" the gnome leader yelled. Max reversed until they were back on the road and then leisurely began to drive back to the shack

/_\

"Go faster! Before they follow us!" Mabel Urged

"Mabel, did you see their legs?" Max said, "There's no way they could catch us, and even if they somehow did, they wouldn't much of a threat." Then, all three heard a loud roaring from behind them and turned around. Behind them was all the gnomes formed together to make some sort of 'megagnome', and it was gaining on them.

"Floor it Max!" Aqua yelled. Max slammed the pedal to the floor as the gnome took a swipe at them. This hit the cart and knocked Max from the cart, and he was just able to grab onto the rear bumper. Aqua took one look at the situation and knew what to do. "Dipper, take the wheel, Mabel, help Max. I'm gonna see I can't get rid of that megagnome." Aqua was now climbing onto the cart roof as Dipper shifted over to the driver's seat and took the wheel.

"Aqua! What are you doing?!" Dipper called over the wind.

"Trust me Dipper!" Aqua said as she unbuckled her guitar case. Her black electric guitar with a light blue lightning bolt on the base, she had gotten it for her thirteenth birthday. As she slung the strap over her should, Mabel called out her

"It's getting closer!"  
Aqua looked up. "I can see that Mabel!" Aqua was now getting into position, head of the guitar facing the megagnome. She breathed out, "Please don't let me be out of practice…" And she played a short rift. The head of the guitar glowed slightly, before emitting a blinding flash of lightning, directed straight at the megagnome. Direct hit. And while it didn't destroy the gnome completely, it most certainly slowed it down.

Max was back in the cart now. "Aqua! What was that?!" Max yelled

"I'll explain everything!" Aqua called back. "…If, you know, we survive!" The gnomes were going on the counter-offensive now and flung a volley of gnomes at the cart. Aqua began to shoot as many down with her guitar as she could, but some still landed on the cart. Max and Mabel began punching the gnomes of the cart, and Dipper slammed one into the wheel nonchalantly before tossing it aside. One had now latched itself to Dipper's face.  
"We'll save you, Bro!" Max yelled. Both he and Mabel began punching the gnome until it had fallen off.

"Thanks.. guys…" Dipper said, dazed from the punching. Mable had grappled the lased gnome in her hand.

"Hey Aqua! Pull!" and she threw the gnome into the air, Aqua smiled. A short strum of the guitar later and she had hit the gnome full-center with a bolt of electricity.

"Bullseye!" Mabel called doing a fist pump. Aqua looked back at the megagnome, it had picked up a tree. She swung back into the cart as Max called to Dipper

"Look out! Tree!" they all looked up to see a tree fly over them and land in the path ahead of them. Dipper narrowly swerved to avoid it, but the turn was too sharp, and the cart tumbled over. As they crawled out from under the cart, the gnomes approached them.

"Stay back man!" Dipper warned them, throwing the shovel. The megagnome casually caught it and held it up as Aqua blasted them again, mitigating the attack.

"Where the heck is Gruncle Stan?!" Max complained. Inside, Stan was showing tourists the 'The World's Most Distracting Object' not being able to look away from himself.

"End of the line, kids! Mabel, marry us before we do something crazy!" The gnome leader demanded.

"There has to be a way out of this!" Dipper said panickily

"I've got to do it…" Mabel said. Max and Aqua glanced at her and then each other, not sure exactly what she was doing.

"What?! Mabel don't do this! Are you crazy?" Dipper told her

"Dipper, just this once. Trust me!" Mabel turned to the Gnomes. "Okay Jeff, I'll marry you."

"Hot dog! Help me down there, Jason!" the gnome leader, Jeff, began to climb down the gnomes "Thanks, Andy! All right, left foot, there we go, watch those fingers, Mike." Jeff approaches Mabel and holds out a diamond ring "Eh? Eh?" Mabel reluctantly holds out her hand and Jeff slips the ring onto her finger. "Bada-bing, bada-bam! Now let's get you back into the forest, honey!" Jeff began to stroll away. But Mabel had a plan.

"You may now kiss the bride!" Mabel told Jeff.

"Oh? Well, don't mind if I do!" Jeff leaned in to kiss Mabel. Mabel leans in to kiss Jeff, before quickly replacing it with a leaf blower on suction.

"What the-!" Jeff exclaimed as he got sucked into the machine

"That's for lying to me!" Mabel told him as she increased the suction. "And that's for breaking my heart!" Aqua was impressed with her sister. "And THIS is for messing with my brothers and sister!" Mabel turned to Dipper Aqua and Max. "Wanna do the honors?" She asked them.

"You know us too well, Mabel," Aqua answered as all of them put a hand on top of Mabel's. All three of them counted down.

"THREE! TWO! ONE!" then they put the blower to full power, launching Jeff into the rest of the gnomes, scattering them. The gnomes began to look around, worried.

"Orders! Need orders!" one said

"My arms are tired"

"What are we doing here?"

Mabel rolled her eyes and began blowing the gnomes away. "get out of here you little scamps!" Max told them. One got caught in a six-pack, and as he was struggling to escape Gompers came and picked him up. Mabel turned to Dipper.

"Hey Dipper, I'm sorry for ignoring your advice. Thank you for saving me." Mable apologized.

"Oh, don't be like that. If anything, you were the one who saved our butts back there."

"I guess I'm just sad that my first boyfriend turned out to be a bunch of gnomes."

"Look on the bright side. Maybe the next one will be a vampire!"

"Oh, you're just saying that!"

The younger twins turned to their older twins,

"Hey, thanks for believing in us guys." Dipper thanked.

"Hey, don't mention it, we're away glad to give twin advice," Aqua told him.

"Who wants an awkward sibling hug?" Max asked. All of them muttered theirs agrees before gathering around in a big group hug.

"Pat. Pat." They all said, patting each other's backs.

"Okay now that that's out of the way, WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT AQUA?!" Mabel loudly asked Aqua

"What?" Aqua asked, confused

"You shot electricity out of your guitar," Dipper told her.

"Oh right, that. Well, I'll give you the short version. Almost three years ago, on my thirteenth birthday, when I got this guitar, I was playing in the woods one night when a tree branch fell and, well, I didn't have any time to react to it, and I was a mid-song. I just fired a bolt of electricity at it from my guitar. It doesn't work for other people or for other guitars, just for me with this one. Guess should thank you guys for getting me this guitar." Her siblings looked at one another and then her.

"Aqua, that explains what we were all thinking about, but…" Max trailed off.

"What?"

"None of us got you that guitar. Neither did mum or dad, we just thought you got it yourself."

"No, I found it on my bed when I got home from hanging with friends."

Max shrugged defeatedly, "Sorry Aqua, I don't know what to say."

Mabel piped up, as to prevent the conversation from any more awkward "That's so cool! Can you do anything else with it?" she asked.

Aqua chuckled. "No Mabel, just electricity."

/_\

The four of them marched into the shack, all looking beat-up and dirty from their excursion with the gnomes. Stan was at the counter putting away the day's earnings, he looked up to see his nieces and nephews walking through the door.  
"Sheesh! You guys get hit by a bus or something?" Stan jeered. They chose to ignore their Gruncle and head to their room. Stan awkwardly looked around for a moment before stopping them. "Hey, wouldn't you know it, I accidentally overstocked the inventory. How 'bout each of you pick an item, on the house."

The four looked skeptically at him. Dipper was the first to voice what they were all thinking, "What's the catch old man?"

"The catch is; do it before I change my mind," Stan grunted before putting the money in the register. The four looked at each other, pleased that they got to pick out an item, and began t look around the shop. Dipper Picked out a blue and white trucker hat with a pine tree on it.

"That'll do it." He announced, pleased.  
Mabel had also chosen something out, "GRAPPLING HOOK!" was all she yelled. Dipper Max and Sta looked at her with confusion while Aqua just smiled at her sister's enthusiasm. Max found something next.

"Huh, this looks pretty cool." Max said, picking up an anchor necklace "I'll take this." He told the while putting it on. Aqua was the last to find something. She had been looking around for a while before she spotted something that took her fancy. A large leather patch of a lightning bolt, cyan like her hair. Perfect.

"Hey Gruncle Stan, I'll have this patch, I think it'll look good on my jacket."

"Good, I thought I threw that thing out four times and sold it five more, but it seems like I never did," Stan explained to her. "But hey, at my age I can't remember where I keep my fez. By the way, have you seen my fez?"

All four of them laughed at their Gruncle, as the fez was still on his head.

"No seriously, have you seen it."

/_\

It was night and the Pines twinses were in their beds, Mabel jumping on hers, Aqua finishing off her patch, Max just staring at the ceiling and Dipper was writing in the journal. Aqua finally finished her patch and held it up to admire her handiwork.

"Yeah, that looks good. Okay guys, time to go to sleep. Mabel, the light Please?" Aqua told her siblings.

"You got it Aqua!" Mabel said, aiming her grappling hook at the lamp.

"Wait, Mabel, no No NO!" Aqua tried to stop her but Mabel had already fired, smashing the lamp and launching it through the glass window. Aqua sighed. "Looks like I'll have to ask Stan for a new lamp. And a window."

/_\

**That's the first episode done! What do you think of Aqua and her guitar? I got the idea from Eaglebones Falconhawk from 'The Aquabats', and no, that's not why Aqua is Aqua. I may not update for a bit since I want to do a Fic for the Medoran Chronicles, but I will certainly continue this story!**

**REALITY IS AN ILLUSION  
THE UNIVERSE IS A HOLOGRAM  
BUY GOLD**

**BYEEEE**


	4. Legend of the Gobblewonker (pt1)

The Pines twinses were sitting at the breakfast table, glaring at each other while Dipper and Mabel held syrup bottles in their hands.

"Are you ready for the ultimate challenge?" Mabel asked Dipper and Max

"Oh, we were born ready!" Max replied.

"Okay guys, you know the rules. 3. 2. 1. GO!" Aqua announced. Immediately Dipper and Mabel turned the syrup bottles upside-down and all four began chanting as the syrup slowly leaked out.

"Go Sir Syrup!" Aqua and Mabel cried

"Go, Mountain Man!" Max and Dipper called. The syrup of both bottles was almost about to drop, but Mable tapped her's to make it come out quicker.

"Yes!" Mable celebrated before coughing

"Hand-to-bottle contact! disqualified!" Aqua told her

"Aww,"

Dipper had picked up the local paper and scanned it. A photo caught his attention with a crudely fake monster in it with the title: Monster photo contest, $2000 cash prize!

"Whoa! Guys look at this." Dipper turned the paper to his siblings who each looked at something different.

"Human-sized hamster balls?! I'm human Sized!" Mabel said excitedly, daydreaming about what she would do with a giant hamster ball (Including but not limited to mocking a hamster and cruising with it).

"Local man found dating a cardboard cut-out of Shandra Jimenez?" Max read, quizzically

"Buy gold?" Aqua read an add with triangular shaped gold bars.

"No guys, this!" Dipper told them, pointing at the competition. "We see stuff weirder than that every day! Did we get any photos from those gnomes?"

"Nope," Mabel replied. "Just memories. And this beard hair!" Mabel held up a white tuft of hair.

"Oh, and I took this bucket of rainbows they had lying around," Max said, putting a bucket on the table, somehow impossibly containing rainbows. All four of them stared at it for a long moment before Stan walked in.

"Mourning knuckleheads! Do you know what today is?"

"Happy anniversary?" Dipper guessed

"Mazel Tov!" Mabel exclaimed

"4th of July!" Max said before thinking for a moment. "Wait, that's not it…"

"A day where you don't get into trouble with the law?" Aqua said sarcastically

"It's a family fun day, geniuses." Stan explained, "We're cuttin' off work and having one of those, you know, bonding-type deals." Stan sniffed the milk in the fridge before recoiling. "Whoa! When did I buy this?"

"Gruncle Stan, this won't be like the time you had us make counterfeit money, will it?" Max asked. The twinses shuddered remembering the horrible experience.  
"We were lucky that Max had one of his presidential pardons." Mable said, "That country jail was cold."

Stan stood in the middle of the twinses "All right, maybe I haven't been the best summer caretaker. But I swear, today we're gonna have some real family fun. Now who wants to put on some blindfolds and get into my car?" he said raising his hands in the air.

"Yeah!" They all cried, also raising their arms. It took a moment for them to process what Stan had said.

"Wait, what?" Dipper asked. Aqua facepalmed while her other arm was still up.

/_\

They were now all blindfolded in Stan's car. Sta was adjusting the radio and not paying any attention to the road and swerving dangerously. Mabel was remaining positive.

"Wow! I feel like all my other senses are heightened. I can see with my fingers!" Mabel began feeling her brothers who were in the back with her. Max and Dipper chuckled.

"Careful Mabel, if you see through your fingers too much, you may go blind!" Aqua joked from the front passenger seat.

"What?!" Mabel exclaimed, taking her literally. Suddenly the car jumped, leaving them all to have bruised butts.

"Gruncle Stan, are you wearing a blindfold?" Dipper asked.

"Heh, no. But with these cataracts, I might as well be!" Stan gazed out the windshield "What is that, a woodpecker?" Stan then drove through a guardrail at full speed. The twinses all screamed as the hurtled down the hill.

/_\

Aqua had managed to convince stan to let her drive the rest of the way to the lake, and even if she was just a probation driver, she did a much better job than her Gruncle. Stan had her park behind a large log cabin before they all got out.  
"All right, blindfold back on, kid," Stan told her.

"Gruncle Stan, if we're here, what's the point of a blindfold?" Aqua asked Stan

"Because I pride myself on showmanship, and we wouldn't want to ruin the unveiling now, would we?"

Aqua sighed defeatedly, know that there was no point on arguing with Stan, and it'd be over faster if she just went along with it. Not even a minute later Stan stopped them and lined them up.

"All right, take em' off!" Stan told them. The twinses took off their blindfolds to see that they were at the Gravity Falls lake. Hanging from two lampposts was a banner that read: Fishing Season, Opening Day.

"Ta-da! It's the fishing season!" Stan announced. All four of them were skeptical.

"Fishing Season?" Mabel asked

"What are you playing at Gruncle Stan?" Max interrogated.

"You guys are gonna love it! Look! The whole town's out here!" Stan gestured to the lake, and true to his word, much of the Gravity Falls townsfolk were present. There was Lazy Susan, who was trying to get the fish into her pan. Toby Determined, who was photographing the fish before falling into the lake. There were Manly Dan and the Corduroy boys, who watched as Dan was punching a fish. And Tyler Cutebiker who was egging him on by repeatedly saying 'Git it', which was about all the biker seemed to say.

"That's some quality family bonding!" Stan commented.

"Gruncle Stan, why do you want to bond with us all of a sudden? I mean, if you just wanted to loan money there's no reason to butter us up first." Aqua told her Gruncle

"No no no, you got it all wrong. It's just that I've never had any actual fishing buddies, the guys at the lodge don't 'like' or 'trust' me" Stan did air quotes with his fingers.

"And I wonder why…" Dipper mumbled

"What was that?"

"Nothing!"

Mabel turned to her siblings, "Guys, I think he really wants to fish with us."

"Well, that's… Concerning." Max said, empathizing with Stan's newfound want to wish with his nieces and nephews.

"Hey, I know what'll cheer you sad sacks up." Stan walked over and put fishing hats on Max and Mabel, and then on Aqua and Dipper. "Pow! Pines family fishing hats! That-that's hand stitching, you know." Each hat had the name of who was wearing it, though crudely done as the 'L' on Mabel was peeling off, and Aqua had been done upside-down. Max and Dipper's were okay, except that they were spelled 'Macs' and 'Dippy'.

"It'll just be me, you guys, and these silly hats on a boat for 10 hours!" Stan said enthusiastically.

"Ten Hours?!" the twinses explained.

"I brought the joke book!" Stan held up a book with the title: 1001 Yuck Em' Ups

"NOOO!"

/_\

The twinses huddled together. "There has to be a way out of this" Mabel said to her siblings

"Yeah, but I don't see any just coming over and calling themselves out!" Aqua replied

Then Old Man Mc'Gucket, a short man with tattered clothes and hat, and a long white beard came running over and yelling.

"I SEEN IT! I SEEN IT AGAIN! The Gravity Falls Gobblewonker! Come quick before it scrabdoodles away!" Mc'Gucket began to do a jig "Eh, eh, ha ha hoo, Ah, hee-hee..."

"Huh, well what do you know?" Aqua said, amazed.

"Aww, he's doing a happy jig," Mabel said, watching Mc'Gucket

"This ain't no happy jig small child! This is a jig of grave DANGER!" Mc'Gucket warned, uncomfortably close to Mabel

Then, a lake ranger appeared from the log cabin with a water sprayer and then began spraying Mc'Gucket. "Hey, hey! Now, what did I tell you about scaring my customers? This is your last warning, Dad!" The ranger warned.

"Dad?" Max questioned.

"But I got proof this time, by gummity!" Mc'Gucket said, continuing to do a jig whilst still being sprayed with water. Mc'Gucket then lead the crowd that had formed over to the dock to present a wrecked and splintered boat. "Behold!" he announced, "It's the Gobble-dy-wonker what done did it! It had a long neck like a gee-raffe! And wrinkly skin like...like this gentleman right here!" He pointed at Stan.

"Huh?" Stan asked, completely oblivious of the situation.

Mc'Gucket continued with his explanation "It chawed my boat up to smitheroons, and shim-shammed over to Scuttlebutt Island! YOU GOTTA BELIEVE ME!" He pointed to an island in the distance that was covered in a fog. Mc'Gucket's son looks sympathetically at his father, almost as if ready to believe him. then a radio crackled to life with sheriff Blubs on it.

"Attention all units. We've got a crazed old man here." Everyone road with laughter at Mc'Gucket, who just hung his head in shame.

Stan walked back to the twinses "Well, that happened. Now let's untie this boat and get out on that lake!" Stan then proceeded to get into a battered-up rowboat.

"Guys, did you what that guy said?" Dipper asked his siblings

"Aww, Donkey Shpittle!" Mabel imitated Mc'Gucket.

"Scrapadoodle!" Max also copied. HE and Mabel laughed at their impressions of the crazy old man.

"Dipper meant the other thing. About the monster." Aqua corrected.

"Guys, if we snag a photo of it, we'd each be able to have $500!" Dipper explained

Mabel gasped "That's two fifties!"

"It's more than that Mabel. Max told her, which just made her gasp more.

"I am one-million percent on board with this Dipper."

"Yeah, at this point I'd take just about anything over going fishing with Stan," Aqua said.

Max gave a slight sigh "While I don't want to leave Stan, I'd love to go on a monster hunt."

/_\

The twinses walked over to Stan who was preparing his fishing equipment. Aqua approached. "Hy Gruncle Stan, we were thinking we could use the boat to Scuttlebutt island for a monster hunt." Then they all heard loud horn sound as Soos pulled up in a much larger boat than Stan's.

"Doods, did you say something about a monster hunt?" Soos asked

"Soos!" They all exclaimed, except Stan.

"Wassup hambones. You know, you could totally use my boat for your monster hunt," Soos offered It's got a roof, steering wheel, chairs… You know. Normal boat stuff."

"All right, all right, let's think this through." Stan haulted their train of thought "Ya kids could go waste your time on some epic monster-finding adventure, or you could spend the day learning how to tie knots and skewer worms with your Great Uncle Stan!" The twinses looked at each other, knowing immediately what choice was significantly more appealing. "So what do you say?" Stan asked, confident that they chose him.

"We made the right Choice!" Mable called as they drove away in Soos's boat.

"Yes!" Soos said.

"Ingrates!" Stan yelled at them.

Max turned to Dipper. "You know Dipper, I feel guilty for just leaving Stan back there like that."

"Max, Max. Who got us locked up in jail?" Dipper asked. Max paused for a moment.

"I no longer feel guilty!" Max called to the lake.

/_\

**Hey, it's been u bit longer than the uploads, but I go this one done to let you guys know that I'm still here. Also: Guest has been on fire for reviews. Thanks for helping me with Aqua, and you may be damn well close to guessing Aqua's name's origin. I give an answer soon-ish (in a number of episodes, not actual time) so keep guessing, or just hang on.**


End file.
